Goodbye Dadda
by creamylatte
Summary: Satu alasan Baekhyun mampu bertahan dengan manusia sejenis Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, aku berangkat dulu, ya. Aku akan kembali saat jam makan siang nanti, jangan terlau sering melakukan pekerjaan rumah kasihan nanti kau kelelahan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita." [CHANBAEK MPREG] absurd. aneh. gaje. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Ada banyak hal yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti di dunia ini salah satunya adalah kenapa dia bisa berakhir menikah dengan Park fuckin' Chanyeol, yang kelakuan saja sebelas dua belas dengan anak tk. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak dapat mengerti dimana kewarasannya saat dia menerima lamaran si jangkung, maksudnya ilmu pelet apa yang dipakai sijangkung untuk dapat meluluhkan si setan kecil Byun Baekhyun. Persetan dengan pernyataan cinta romantis kalau menaruh kaus kaki saja masih sembarangan.

Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti dimana kewarasan nya saat malam pertama berlangsung karena-hey, dia mau-mau saja di mesumi oleh sampah masyarakat bernama Chanyeol, enak sih tapi tetap saja dia disentuh Park Chanyeol!

Kalau dipikir-pikir apa sih yang menyebabkan Bekhyun sangat membenci pria bernama Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol begini, Park Chanyeol begitu. Memangnya kesalahan apa yang diperbuat oleh Park Chanyeol ini, apakah dia pengidap autis? (oh tentu saja tidak pria jangkung itu sudah menyelesaikan studi S2 nya enam bulan yang lalu) atau dia memang gila?(bisa jadi) pria waras mana yang menaruh handphonenya sepatu atau yang selalu membawa-bawa proposal bisnis ke toilet lalu maninggalkannya disamping wastafel. Permasalahannya adalah sikap menyebalkan yang mirip dengan anak tk itulah yang menjadi biang masalah penghancur hidup tenang Byun Baekhyun. Seperti pagi ini misalnya, menjadi pagi yang sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Suara grasak-grusuk yang berasal dari lantai atas nyatanya masih Baekhyun hiraukan. Dirinya masih belum bisa melepas genggaman dari cangkir favoritnya menyesap teh hijau hangat bersama dengan kraker keju yang diberikan adik iparnya yang baru pulang dari Perancis. Oh tentu saja itu adalah adik kandung dari suaminya kini, seandainya saja waktu bisa diulang Baekhyun akan memilih untuk menikahi Park Sehun adik dari tersangka Park Chanyeol, selain tampan Sehun tentunya juga bisa diandalkan sebagai suami tidak seperti seseorang yang baru saja berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Baekhyun, sepertinya sudah selesai mengacaukan salah satu ruangan dilantai dua dimana itu adalah ruangan kerjanya.

"Sumpah demi tuhan Baekhyun, aku sudah mencari keseluruh ruangan tapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya?! Aku bisa mati ditangan ayah jika proposalnya hilang, bagaimana ini?" cerocos Chanyeol ketika sudah berada di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar menumpu dagu dengan tangan,"Samping wastafel, map merah. kalau kau sampai tidak melihatnya aku akan memotong habis penismu dan memberikannya pada toben."Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada menggeram diakhirnya.

Setelahnya terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang disertai teriakkan memekakan telinga.

"KETEMU?!"

Selalu kejadian seperti itu yang terjadi setiap harinya, Chanyeol selau kehilangan benda benda berharga-entah dompet, proposal bisnis, handphone bahkan kaus kaki. Tapi Baekhyun selalu bisa yang menjadi pemecah masalah bagi si jangkung, orang bilang jika orang bijaksana selalu belajar dari kesalahan tapi Chanyeol bahkan selalu mendapat kesalahan yang sama setiap harinya, Baekhyun jadi ragu bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah berumur hampir kepala tiga, tapi entahlah Baekhyun higga saat ini tidak pernah mendapat jawaban mengapa dia bisa (betah) berakhir dengan Park Idiot Chanyeol atau mungkin karena ...

"Baekhyun, aku berangkat dulu, ya. Aku akan kembali saat jam makan siang nanti, jangan terlau sering melakukan pekerjaan rumah kasihan nanti kau kelelahan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita." Diiringi kecupan romantis pengiring kepergian. Yah, mungkin memang karena anak yang sedang dikandung Baekhyunlah penyebabnya. Usianya 6 bulan menjadi pelengkap alasan Baekhyun bertahan dengan manusia sejenis Chanyeol.

"Goodbye, Dadda."

* * *

END

* * *

 **Ya Allah, apa lagi ini ?!/sungkem/**

 **Halooo eperibadeh, salam kenal ya sama aku,aku adalh mantan sider yang alhamdulillah sudah tobat, harusnya aku perkenalan di ff pertama sih tapi ff pertama itu super ngebut dan gk sengaja aku debutin jadi ff pertama aku, begitu. Dan ya, aku baru disini tapi kalau menulis sudah ada dua tahunanlah tapi belom berani publish, terus aku iseng tulis ff lagi dan taraa jadilah epep absurd aku yang kemaren (ditambah lagi ini TT) oke segitu saja perkenalan dari aku**

 **sampai jumpa**

 **ps. baca saja dulu kalo gk suka gak usah review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbye Dadda**

 **Eps. 2**

 **"** **Rindu serindu-rindunya orang rindu."**

* * *

Memasuki usia kehamilan enam bulan, akhir trimester kedua adalah gampang-gampang susah menurut Baekhyun. Morning sickness yang biasanya menyerang juga tidak seintens seperti biasanya, memang sudah berkurang sih sejak usia kehamilan yang kelima. Mengidam juga jarang sekali Baekhyun alami, kehamilan yang pertama ini cukup menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun. Tidak seseram yang ibunya dan ibu mertuanya ceritakan, dan tidak semerepotkan yang teman-temannya bilang tentang pria yang bisa mengandung itu sangat merepotkan. Beebo-panggilan Chanyeol pada si jabang bayinya-cukup diam pada beberapa kesempatan juga aktif dikesempatan lainnya.

Baekhyun senang sekali dengan perkembangan bayinya kali ini, Beebo akan memberi respon jika diajak bicara dengan kedua orang tuanya pun jika ada orang terdekatnya yang mengajak bicara. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sepakat untuk tidak melakukan USG pada bayinya, biar menjadi rahasia tuhan saja kata si idiot Chanyeol, Baekhyun sih setuju-setuju saja karena mau jenis kelamin apapun dia dan suami 'tersayang'nya akan menyayangi dan mencintai si buah hati dengan tulus sepenuh hati.

Omong-omong tentang suami 'tersayang'nya, Baekhyun sudah dua hari ini ditinggal Chanyeol dinas keluar kota selama tiga hari dan menurut perhitungannya esok hari sang suami sudah sampai dirumah. Chanyeol awalnya merasa khawatir meninggalkan Baekhyun walau cuma untuk tiga hari, tapi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya merasa senang atas kepergian si bodoh itu membujuk suaminya untuk tidak terlalu khawatir karena Beebo sudah mulai bisa diajak kompromi, padahal dalam hati sedang menyeringai setan karena terbebas dari kelakuan si bodoh walau cuma tiga hari. Haha.

Awalnya Baekhyun sangat bahagia terlepas dari si idiot Chanyeol, dimulai dari hari pertama ditinggal sang suami Baekhyun bebas melakukan apapun dan memakan apapun yag disukainya, bahkan dia bisa berkaraoke ria sambil menaiki counter dapur bersama ketiga teman kutu kupretnya-Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Tao-dia mengajak ketiga temannya untuk berpesta dirumahnya dengan dalih sudah lama tidak melakukannya.

Tapi lihat dimalam kedua Baekhyun ditinggal, mata sipit indahnya sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibir tipis yang suka mengomel itu melangkung kebawah. Ekspresi ingin menangis yang dikeluarkan bukan tanpa sebab, entah mengapa, bagaimana bisa dia yang selalu marah-marah pada suaminya kini mengalami rindu berat. Rindu serindu-rindunya orang rindu.

Baekhyun melirik kesamping tempat tidurnya-tempat yang biasanya ditiduri Chanyeol-memberikan tatapan tajam seolah-olah tempat itu bersalah akibat emosi yang dirasakannya. Baekhyun melihat lagi kedepan, ditengah gelapnya ruangan kamarnya handphone yang diletakkan di nakas samping ranjang menyala dan bergetar, langsung saja Baekhyun mengambil handphone itu dan menggeser ikon telepon warna hijau di layar.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun disertai isak tangis, sedang Chanyeol yang diseberang telfon menyingkirkan sedikit jarak handphonenya karena teriakan Baekhyun itu cukup mengganggu.

"Hey, Baekhyunie ada apa hm? Kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk bicara dengan lembut karena untuk dihadapkan dengan baekhyun yang sedang menangis adalah harus dengan lemah lembut.

"Tidak tahu- huhu, huks aku ingin menangis tiba-tiba,"Baekhyun dengan menangisnya yang makin menjadi menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Se-sepertinya Beebo me-merindukanmu, makanya aku jadi menangis begini." Mencoba untuk jujur karena bagaimana pun juga emosinya yang seperti ini cukup menyiksa.

Diujung telepon sana Baekhyun mendengar kekehan Chanyeol (yang sebenarnya baekhyun menyukainya), Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tertawa padahal dia tidak sedang melucu, awas saja jika si tinggi itu disini Baekhyun akan menendang selangkangannya hingga pria jangkung itu pingsan ditempat.

Masih dengan sisa kekehannya Chanyeol mencoba untuk menggoda istrinya, " Yaampun Baekhyunie itu lucu sekali tahu, kenapa Beebo tiba-tiba merindukanku? Kau yakin hanya beebo yang rindu, ibunya tidak rindu?"

Lalu Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu segera menjawab dengan decihan, "Kau pikir memangnya kau siapa? kau itu tidak pantas dirindukan,"

"Eh, tidak boleh galak-galak nanti Beebo nya marah." Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara Chanyeol yang lebih dekat dan lebih jelas juga kasur yang bergerak seperti dinaiki seseorang, lantas Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan dihadiahi kecupan manis dibibir dari suaminya yang ternyata ada dibelakangnya.

CUP

"Sudah ya aku sudah disini, jangan menangis lagi. Beebo sudah tidak rindu dengan daddy lagi 'kan?"

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Karena rindu yang sebenarnya Baekhyun rasakan hanya bisa terobati jika sipemilik hati yang sesungguhnya telah hadir.

* * *

UDAHAN AH

* * *

Yang minta ini dilanjut mana suaranyaaa!/tereak pake toa/

Kalean jahat banget sih minta ini dilanjut, huks tapi kenapa akunya juga yang nurutin kalean. Sebenernya ini mau aku update malem minggu Cuma kayaknya kondisi yang sekarang gk memungkinkan aku untuk update di hari tersebut/sok banget lu. Karena beberapa alasan, jadi aku apdet sekarang deh. Aku tau ini gk sesuai sama ekspetasi kalian, ini juga jelek dan aku gk suka sama diksi aku sendiri tapi daripada kalian nunggu lagi kan gk enak.

Udah ya segitu aja sampai jumpa.

Terima kasih kepada seluruh pendukung epep ini sampai sekarang

Eh, author Loner-Fanart-Hunter ripyu epep aku beneran?


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want It, Dadda**

 **Eps. 3**

 **"** **Yang namanya kesempatan tidak boleh disia-siakan."**

* * *

Dihari minggu yang cerah ini, pasangan suami-suami fenomenal Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun sedang bersantai diruang tamu rumah mereka. Duduk berdua dikarpet sedang Baekhyun bersandar pada dada suaminya. Menonton acara televisi bersama dengan cemilanyang berada di dekapan Baekhyun, Beebo sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh. Dengan perut yang sudah mengahalangi pandangan Baekhyun ke bawah itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa melakukan aktivitas ringan saja. Bahkan baju-baju seksi kesayangannya sudah tidak dapat Baekhyun pakai lagi dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun memakai kemeja – kemeja milik suami tersayangnya. Yang sebenernya semuanya kebesaran.

"Chan," Baekhyun memulai membuka obrolan yang kemudian dibalas deheman dari sang suami.

"Kemarin aku pergi bersama Luhan ke mall untuk melihat-lihat perlengkapan bayi, ada satu stroller yang menarik perhatianku, warnanya lucu sekali aku pikir itu cocok sekali dengan Beebo," jelas baekhyun menghadap suaminya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Yasudah kalau memang kau menyukainya tinggal beli saja, 'kan aku sudah memberikan seluruh uangku pada mu." Mendengar itu Baekhyun mendelik seketika kepada suaminya.

"Ish, kau ini ayo lihat dulu bersama, aku 'kan ingin melihatnya bersamamu,"wajah yang merengut imut dan tangan yang bersedekap dada jadi salah satu perhatian Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang asik mengupil mengalihkan atensinya kepada yang tersayang, mengangkat alis dengan pandangan bertanya.

Belakangan ini Baekhyun sering sekali merajuk, jika meminta sesuatu. Biasanya sesuatu itu berupa seperti ingin pergi berdua saja dengannya. Waktu itu pernah, jam satu malam Baekhyun bilang ingin makan malam romantis seperti yang dulu mereka lakukan, dan hell restauran mana yang bersedia di booking pada dini hari seperti itu. Akhirnya mau tak mau, Chanyeol sendiri yang mau membuat acara makan malam romantisnya. Bermodalkan meja makan yang ditata sedemikian rupa dan masakan yang Chanyeol lihat resepnya di internet.

Sudah lelah-lelah menyiapkan semua itu ketika Chanyeol pergi menemui Baekhyun, ternyata anak itu sudah terlelap menghadap kanan dengan nyenyak sekali, sungguh Chanyeol sebenernya ingin mengutuk si setan kecil Baekhyun. Tapi ketika mengingat bahwa ini (mungkin saja) bukan keinginan baekhyun sendiri dan juga mengingat si jabang bayi yang (mungkin saja) menyebabkan ini semua, kemarahan itu reda dengan seketika. Dan dengan hati yang lapang dada juga perut yang lapar karena menyiapkan semuanya Chanyeol menghabiskan semua makanan yang dibuatnya.

Itu adalah sebagian kasus kecil yang cukup mengganggu Chanyeol karena rajukan si mungil.

Namun siang hari ini yang begitu cerah tiba-tiba saja rajukan itu datang lagi. Padahalkan kalau memang suka dengan suatu barang Baekhyun tinggal membelinya saja karena memang semua uang Chanyeol berada di tangan Baekhyun. Tapi, lagi-lagi (mungkin saja) keinginan si jabang bayilah yang membuat Baekhyun (dengan sadarnya) berubah menjadi manja. Sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Kau ingin berangkat sekarang?" dijawab anggukkan menggemaskan yang tidak bisa Chanyeol tolak, tapi Baekhyun kan jarang sekali bermanja-manja degannya. Mungkin sedikit permainan akan memuaskan.

"Hari ini sangat panas sekali Baekhyun, aku malas sekali keluar rumah." Berbohong sedikit mungkin tidak akan menjadi rugi untuk Chanyeol.

"ish, kau ingin apa? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu." Lampu hijau yang sudah disinyalkan.

"Apa saja?" Mencoba untuk meyakinkan dan dibalas denga (lagi-lagi) anggukkan menggemaskan.

"Kalau aku minta satu ronde nanti malam boleh?" Yang namanya kesempatan tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Dua ronde juga tidak apa-apa." What!

Tahu begini dari dulu saja Chanyeol menghamili Baekhyun.

* * *

UDAHAN

* * *

ini pendek dan gak memuaskan juga, aku bikin baru aja abis isya' tadi. Mungkin ada juga yang nungguin ini apdet. Dan aku minta maaf dulu buat kedepannya, fic ini gk bisa sering2 apdet, apalagi minggu depan itu 17-an dan aku selaku pengurus osis dan anggota paskibra dituntut untuk sibuk ,juga casan leptop itu rusak gaiss, sedangkan aku adalah anak sekolahan yang gk punya uang bulanan, dan kakakku yang luar biasa kayanya berat banget untuk ngebeliin casan. Yah, namanya juga hidup/curhat/

Terima kasih kepada seluruh pendukung epep ini sampai sekarang.

Selamat malam minggu, tapi aku gak malem mingguan/joness

Typo adalah sesuatu yang susah dihilangkan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apa ini ?**

 **Ep. 4**

 **Karena sesungguhnya yang sesungguhnya itu pasti sungguh-sungguh sesungguhnya.**

* * *

Tinggal menunggu beberapa mingu, persalinan Baekhyun akan segera dilaksanakan. Beebo akan meihat indahnya dunia dan melihat indahnya kasih sayang yang akan diberikan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dia akan jadi permata indah bagi keluarga park ataupun keluarga byun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yakin Beebo akan disayangi dan dicintai dengan begitu besarnya.

Namun, karena ini adalah persalinan pertama Baekhyun, sedikit banyak ia merasa ketakutan dan cemas. Bagaimana jika dia gagal, bagaimana jika hanya dia yang selamat sementara Beebo tidak selamat. Bagaimana jika ini, bagaimana jika itu, dan bagaimana jika yang lainnya. Selama beberapa hari terakhir pikiran seperti ini cukup mengganggunya. Karakter Baekhyun yang tidak pernah bercerita kepada orang lain jika ia punya masalah juga memperburuk keadaan psikis nya, sedangkan Chanyeol –hah membicarakan nya Bekhyun sudah malas sekali. Tahu tidak? Alih-alih bagaimana dia seharusnya bertugas menjadi suami yang baik dan siap siaga, pria itu malah semakin sibuk dengan urusan dikantornya. 'Memangnya sesibuk apa sih pekerjaan kantor nya,' awas saja akan kuadukan kepada abeoji jika manusia itu tidak berlaku sesuai tanggung jawabnya'. Dan ya, Baekhyun hanya bisa bermonolog dalam hati. Mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun mengurangi kebiasaan membicarakan Chanyeol dalam hati karena nanti kmungkinan Beebo akan sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. TIDAAAK!

Yah, kita tahu yang berteriak itu siapa.

Kembali pada masalah persalinan, sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin melahirkan secara normal seperti wanita-wanita yang lain namun apa daya lubangnya tidak punya keelastisan yang sama dengan milik mereka, Baekhyun sering diingatkan tentang hal ini oleh ibunya. Ibunya bilang begini,"Bicara itu pakai logika, memangnya anakmu itu sejenis kotoran." Sepertinya kita tahu darimana Baekhyun selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas.

"Sayang!" Suara auman-maaf- teriakan yang berasal dari kamar mandi mengaggetkan Baekhyun yang sedang membuat sarapan di dapur. Seperti biasanya pagi hari tidak pernah selalu mudah untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak, "Dirumah ini tidak ada yang namanya sayang, yang ada Park Bodoh Chanyeol dan Si Tuan Rumah Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun malah balas berteriak

"Baekyun serius bisakah kau ambilkan handuk punyaku," sautan yang Baekhyun terima membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya,"Suruh saja handuk nya jalan sendiri, manja sekali." Ya tuhan kenapa rumah ini dipenuhi orang gila.

"Baekhyun, ayolah tidak mungkin kan aku mengambilnya sendiri, memangnya kau mau melihat punyaku yang sedang bangun karena terkena air dingin." Hah ? otaknya pasti terbentur sesuatu closet.

"Sedang besar besarnya lho, hihihi. Ya sudah aku keluar ya?"

Cklek

Bruk! Sebuah handuk terlempar di wajah menjijikan Chanyeol.

"Kalau bicara itu pakai logika."

Baekhyun yang mengacungkan pisau didepan mata Chanyeol bukanlah mimpi buruk sebenarnya.

"Ampun Yang Mulia."

* * *

 **UDAHAN**

* * *

Ini latihan karena bertaun2 gk ngetik cerita.

Mohon maaf nih, saya kebablasan gk apdet2. Udahlah gk usah diceritain gk ada yang peduli juga pasti L dan terimakasih juga yang sebesar2nya bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan ngasih ripyu. Klean luar biasa.

Udah gk jadi osis/yeeeay/

Tapi kelas 12/mampus/


	5. Chapter 5

**Waiting for Beebo**

 **Ep. 5**

 **"** **IBUUU, BAEKHYUN AKAN MELAHIRKAN!"**

* * *

Esok adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh keluarga paling fenomenal kita Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yap, tanggal yang sudah ditetapkan dokter untuk jadwal operasi persalinan. Untuk itu, hari ini keduanya sedang menyusun perlengkapan persalinan. Kemungkinan keduanya akan datang kerumah sakit pada malam ini.

Seisi rumah juga sedang ramai oleh keluarga dan sahabat. Sahabat Baekhyun tentunya, mereka semua sangat antusias menantikan hal ini. Bahkan sebagian berpesta dan menjadikan dapur rumahnya sebagai bar dadakan. Sahabat Baekhyun, Ibu Baekhyun, dan Ibu mertua Baekhyun adalah kombinasi yang pas untuk membuat kekacauan, luar biasa konyolnya. Para Ayah sedang mengopi dan mengobrol santai membicarakan olahraga dan politik. Chanyeol sedang berbenah untuk nanti malam, dia tentu saja tidak membiarkan Baekhyun yang mengambil alih, karena dia ingin menjalankan peran sebagai suami siap siaga. Baekhyn ingin muntah mendengarnya. Sedangkan pemeran utama nya sedang duduk santai disofa yang ada dibalkon kamar mereka.

Baekhyun duduk tenang, menikmati angin dan pemandangan sore hari. Warna hijau dari pohon-pohon yang ada di taman perumahan terlihat dari lantai 2 rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tangan lentiknya mengelus perut bulatnya. Disuasana seperti ini Baekhyun memikirkan banyak hal. Contohnya khayalannya tentang keluarga kecilnya, ketika Beebo lahir esok hari, kehidupan mereka sudah berbeda dari sekarang, yang tinggal dirumah ini bukan mereka berdua lagi. Sudah ada Beebo buah hati mereka yang hadir diantara mereka. Jika biasanya Baekhyun akan pergi dari rumah sesukanya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol suaminya, sekarang dia tidak akan sering –sering keluar rumah tanpa seizin Chanyeol karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun punya tanggung jawab lain yang dipikulnya yaitu mengurus Beebo, juga yang Baekhyun perdulikan dalam hidupnya kali ini adalah Beebo yang entah siapa namanya nanti, Baekhyun menyerahkan urusan nama bayinya pada suaminya.

Juga, jika biasanya rumah ini diisi dengan pertengkaran tidak berguna antara dirinya dan suaminya, kali ini akan diisi tangisan dan rengekan bayi kecil mereka, dan beberapa tahun mendatang nanti akan diisi oleh tawa bahagia dari ketiganya. Baekhyun akan merawat si kecil dengan penuh kasih sayang, bayinya akan dilimpahi kasih sayang yang tidak akan ada habisnya, Baekhyun akan memberikan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi untuk anaknya, dia akan belajar memasak dengan giat nanti. Hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat senyumnya mengembang.

Tapi, ada satu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa cemas. Akankah yang dia khayalkan benar-benar jadi kenyataan? Apakah Baekhyun akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak nya nanti? Baekhyun mengerti dia memang belum menjadi istri yang baik bagi Chanyeol. Suaminya itu memang tidak pernah mengeluh jika Baekhyun tidak memasak untuk makan malam, Chanyeol juga tidak marah ketika suatu hari Baekhyun tidak mencuci baju lalu Chanyeol yang akan mencuci baju-baju itu tanpa keluhan. Chanyeol hanya akan menghela napas jika Baekhyun keluar rumah tanpa izin dan akan menghabiskan uang chanyeol. 'Oh, suamiku yang malang, aku tidak menjadi istri yang baik kan?' Baekhyun tidak sadar jika matanya terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca, oh bagaimana nanti jika dia tidak mengurus Beebo dengan benar dan chanyeol akan menceraikannya dan mencari istri baru yang lebih baik dan dapat mengurus beebo dengan benar, bagaimana ini? Tak terasa air mata mulai membasahi pipinya ketika dia memikirkannya.

"Sayang,"suara Chanyeol yang memanggil dari dalam kamar semakin ingin membuatnya menangis. "Baekhyun, hei." Pelukan yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari suaminya tidak bisa dia tolak, lalu Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah basahnya di leher sang suami. Suara sesegukan yang didengar Chanyeol membuatnya bingung. "Hei ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan selembut mungkin.

"Chanyeol?"Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah wajah Chanyeol, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya, sayang," caranya memanggil Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa selembut itu, Baekhyun jadi ingin tambah menangis.

"Aku...selama ini tidak menjadi istri yang baik kan?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"Chanyeol kembali bertanya denga dahi berkerut tanda tidak mengerti."Selama ini aku jarang mencuci baju kita, terkadang aku tidak memasakanmu makan malam dan aku masih suka keluar tanpa seizinmu," Chanyeol dengan seksama mendengarkan semua perkataan Baekhyun."Aku tidak menjadi istri yang baik untukmu jadi aku tidak bisa jadi ibu yang baik juga untuk Beebo."Dan setelah kalimat terakhirnya, tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada suami mungilnya yang mudah rapuh."Sayang, alasan aku menikahi mu adalah aku ingin kau menjadi istriku. Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak mencuci baju kita karena aku masih bisa melakukannya." Chanyeol mengelus rambut istrinya dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika tidak kau masakan makan malam yang penting kau tidak melupakan makan malammu, lagipula aku juga sering pulang terlambat jadi aku makan malam di luar." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan sayang, dulu sebelum kita menikah kau adalah pemuda yang berjiwa bebas kau tidak suka jika ada yang menentang mu, kau dulu sering bepergian bahkan tanpa izin ayah dan ibu. Aku pikir itu wajar karena kau masih beradaptasi dengan ku. Pasti sulit bagimu untuk membina rumha tangga. Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksamu."Chanyeol dengan lembut menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan lalu kemudian tersenyun bersama, kemudian Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, aku sangat bahagia saat akhirnya kau memilihku untuk menjadi istrimu, kau tahu kau bisa memilih orang lain yang lebih sempurna untuk kau jadikan istri, tapi kau memilihku," Baekhyun apakah kau tidak tahu ada yang hatinya sedang meleleh disini."Ah, orang lain mungkin akan pergi jika mereka melihat tingkah ku yang bodoh dan konyol tapi kau tidak," tentu saja, siapa yang akan tahan bersama dengan suami yang selalu membuat urat leher keluar. "Walau akhirnya kau memarahiku hingga aku sadar kalau itu sebenarnya salah, itu lebih baik daripada yang tiba-tiba pergi. Aku beruntung memilikimu, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah." Lihatlah, siapa yang berani merusak moment manis seperti ini.

"Ee, Chanyeol sepertinya aku kontraksi,"tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata sesuatu yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat. "Apa? Sekarang?"pertanyaan Chanyeol dibalas anggukan patah-patah oleh baekhyun.

"Tapi ini masih sore Baek,"wajah kesakitan Baekhyun menambah kadar kepanikan Chanyeol.

"Oh, tidak."Chanyeol kembali masuk kekamar dengan tiba-tiba. "Chanyeol! kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?"teriakkan Baekhyun setidaknya menyadarkan Chanyeol apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Astaga! Maaf Baek aku lupa."

"Dasar bod-Aduh!"

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun!"

"IBUUU, BAEKHYUN AKAN MELAHIRKAN!"

"APAAA?"

PRAAANG

* * *

 **UDAHAN**

* * *

Alhamdulillah kelar juga/lap keringat/

Aku up lagi karena aku pengen cepet selesai dan ff ini juga mungkin gk akan berchapter panjang (karena aku males nulis yang panjang2) dua atau tiga chap lagi akan selesai.

Daan, beebo chap depan udah lahir/yeaaay/

Oh ya, kira-kira yang meranin anaknya chanbaek siapa ya? Kasih sarang dong, aku bingung. Hehehe.

Udah gitu aja.

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah baca, review, fav dan follow karena tanpa kalian aku gk mungkin sampai sejauh ini sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

Terakhir, typos itu sesuatu yang sudah melekat dalam penulis amatiran kaya akyu. Maap ya maap


	6. Chapter 6

**Goodbye Dadda**

 **Ep. 6**

* * *

Persalinan Baekhyun berjalan lancar, walaupun sempat terjadi kepanikan pada satu rumah itu tapi setidaknya Chanyeol sebagai seorang suami yang siaga mampu berpikir jernih saat situasi kemarin. Meskipun memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama, tapi Baekhyun menjalaninya dengan sangat baik, Chanyeol terharu melihatnya. Bahkan tanpa Chanyeol sadari ternyata diriya mengangis sewaktu mendengar suara tangisan anak-anak nya.

Anak-anak?

Yap, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka Beebo yang mereka kira satu buah janin ternyata adalah sepasang janin kembar. Sepasang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Sungguh tiada hadiah yang lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan dengan sepasang anak kembar dalam persalinan pertamanya. Intinya, keluarga ini sangaaaat bahagia.

Baekhyun juga sudah sadar dari pingsannya pasca operasi, dokter bilang Baekhyun kehilangan cukup banyak darah sehingga dia menjadi sangat lemas, jadi membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk mmbuatnya kembali pulih. Dirinya juga sangat tidak menyangka bahwa gumpalan yang sering dibawanya adalah dua buah janin. Dia sangat senang hingga membuatnya cepat merasa lebih baik.

Kedua bayinya juga sangat sehat dan gemuk, Chanyeol bilang sudah melihatnya kemarin malam, tapi Baekhyun belum. Dia merengek sepanjang pagi agar segera dipertemukan dengan anak-anaknya. Chanyeol berjanji jika Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya maka Baekhyun bisa melihat anak-anaknya.

Setelah sarapannya habis, kemudian Chanyeol meminta perawat untuk membawa anak-anaknya kekamar inap. Dan perawat itu menyanggupinya. Baekhyun sangat senang begitu melihat box bayi-bayinya datang, dirinya juga tidak dapat membendung air matanya saat melihat mereka. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat anak-anaknya.

Salah satu perawat-perawat nya ada dua-mengambil salah satu bayi yang ada di salah satu box, bayinya dibungkus dengan kain berwarna biru bermotif, dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini bayi anda yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki,"ucap perawat tersebut. "Terima kasih." Baekhyun tidak lupa memberi ucapan terima kasih. Lalu bayi yang satunya lagi di berikan kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun tebak yang itu pasti bayi perempuannya, bayi kecil itu dipakaikan kain berwarna merah muda, lucu sekali dan terlihat sangat hangat, hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya terus tersenyum bahagia.

"Cantik sekali,"Baekhyun memuji bayi perempuannya. Lalu bayi yang dipelukannya sedikit bergerak dan merengek, sepertinya iri mendengar saudarinya diberikan pujian. "Uh...cup, cup, cup, kau juga tampan sayang." Baekhyun juga tak lupa memujinya yang mungkin bisa meredakan rengekkannya. "Tipe pencemburu. Khas sekali." Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Umm, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil suaminya saat suaminya sedang sibuk menciumi bayi perempuannya.

"Ya?" balas Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk si kembar? Aku tahu kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk Beebo, tapi kita tidak tahu bahwa Beebo adalah dua janin kembar," Baekhyun bertanya tentang nama untuk anak-anak nya. Memang mereka sudah sepakat jika urusan nama adalah bagian Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya sedikit memastikan jika Chanyeol tidak melupakannya. "Sudah," Chanyeol menjawab tanpa ragu. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan banyak nama, nama untuk perempuan, nama untuk laki-laki, nama laki-laki kembar, nama kembar perempuan, dan juga nama kembar untuk sepasang." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan secara rinci dan dengan dada yang dinaikkan dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah mu saja," bahu Chanyeol lemas lagi mendengarnya perkataan Baekhyun tapi wajahnya kembali cerah saat Baekhyun mengelus wajahnya dengan sayang, Baekhyun mengelus pipinya dengan sayang dan tatapan kelembutan yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya karena hey, Baekhyun jarang sekali seperti ini. Chanyeol akhirnya memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya dengan seperti terbiasa menggendong bayi perempuannya.

Orang tua baru itu saling bertatapan dengan sangat dalam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kelembutan, sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan ketulusan. "Suami tampan ku pasti sangat kelelahan menungguiku bersalin, kau juga pasti sangat cemas. Terima kasih."Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan berteriak ditempat, bagaimana tidak? sangat jarang Baekhyun yang bersikap sangat hangat seperti ini, biasanya hanya tatapan judes nan galak yang didapatinya, meski begitu tidak satupun mengurangi rasa cintanya kepada Baekhyun, malah semakin bertambah setiap hari karena yang Chanyeol tahu hanya Baekhyun, dan memang hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mengahadirkan perasaan bahagia disetiap harinya. Duh, jadi makin sayang.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih Baek, terima kasih karena sudah mau menikah denganku. Terima kasih karena sudah mengandung si kembar. Dan untuk yang sekarang, terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan si kembar," Chanyeol mengelus dengan sayang rambut hitam milik Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tersenyum amat lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Cantik sekali.

"Kau sudah banyak mengalami kesulitan, mungkin sehabis ini kau juga akan mengalami kesulitan karena mengurus si kembar. Hidupmu juga akan berubah dari sebelumnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah bertahan."Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun melihat kesungguhan dari suaminya. Pertama ketika melamar nya dulu di depan orang tua nya, lalu ketika mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan, dan yang sekarang. Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan jika dia menikahi pria lain, apakah pria lain itu mampu memperlakukan dia seperti Chanyeol memperlakukannya, lembut dan tulus. Sikap bodoh dan cerobohnya yang selalu membuat pusing kepala hanya bonus untuknya, karena bagaimana pun tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

"Itu kan memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku Chanyeol, omong-omong siapa anak-anak kita?" Baekhyun sengaja mancairkan suasana karena bermesraan terlalu lama itu bukan gayanya sama sekali dan dia malu sekali omong-omong, sekaligus ingin tahu siapa nama si kembar yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku sudah menyiapkan dua nama, Saebyul dan Saeryul. Aku pikir itu cocok untuk si kembar, bagaimana?" Chanyeol dengan semangat mengutarakan hasil pekerjaannya mencari nama untuk anak-anaknya.

"Saebyul dan Saeryul? Terdengar bagus. Aku suka," Tanpa diduga Baekhyun menyukai kedua nama itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Baiklah nama anak-anak kita adalah Park Saeryul untuk laki-laki dan Park Saebyul untuk yang perempuan." Chanyeol memeluk gemas anak perempuannya sesaat setelah diberi nama.

 _"_ _Welcome to the world babies."_ Kedua bayi lucu itupun tersenyum seakan mengiyakan perkataan ibu mereka.

 _'_ _I love you Mom and Dad'_

* * *

 **SUDAHLAH**

* * *

 **Gimana? Suka gk sama chap ini? entah kenapa bikin chap ini tuh aku rada males gitu, mood nya jelek dari kemaren-kemaren. Harusnya juga ini udah di up dari minggu kemaren, tapi aku nya sibuk persiapan lomba paskibra, jadinya tervengkalai, deh.**

 **Sebenernya aku juga udah komitmen sama diri aku sendiri kalu fict ini akan aku publish seminggu sekali, tapi ya itu banyak banget halangannya. Jadi aku gk akan janji fict ini akan update kapan, tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan up secepatnya biar cepat selesai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Goodbye Dadda**

 **Ep. 7**

 **"** **Wajahmu seperti sedang menahan buang air besar Chanyeol."**

* * *

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun yang kelima untuk si kembar. Tak terasa, sudah lima tahun saja semenjak Baekhyun melahirkan si kembar. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya mampu untuk mengurus anak-anaknya sampai satu lima tahun ini dibantu Chanyeol tentunya. Ketakutan yang dulu mengahantuinya perlahan menghilang berkat bantuan dari orang tua nya, kedua mertuanya, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan Chanyeol suaminya sendiri. Dua bayi kembar sepasang itu tumbuk dengan sangat gemuk dengan dua buah pipi menggumpal milik masing-masing. Baekhyun bahkan kewalahan jika sudah menggendong salah satunya. Yang bisa menggendong keduanya disaat bersamaan Cuma Chanyeol seorang, dengan tubuh besar tinggi mejulang dia mampu menggendong kedua bayi kembarnya berbarengan dengan dua tangannya yang lebar dan kuat. Baekhyun iri sekali, sungguh.

Keadaan rumah sekarang pun berbeda jauh saat Baekhyun masih hamil dulu, jika dulu Baekhyun selalu merasa kesepian karena ditinggal Chanyeol bekerja, maka sekarang seratus delapan puluh derajat berubah. Rumah mereka penuh dengan tawa dan tangisan sikembar, setiap harinya sehingga Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun merasa kesepian. Rumah mereka selalu dipenuhi oleh teriakkan melengking milik anak perempuannya Saebyul, juga rengekkan menggemaskan milik Saeryul yang merasa terganggu. Yang selalu membuat orang tua baru itu mengembangkan senyumannya. Mereka sangat bahagia.

Si kembar pun mempunyai sifat yang unik. Dimana Saebyul, si anak perempuan mempunyai sifat kelewat cerewet dibanding saudara kembarnya, Saebyul juga tidak bisa diam, selalu berlarian kesana kemari diiringi teriakan keras yang terdengar seisi rumah. Saebyul juga lebih menyukai menggunakan pakaian-pakaina milik saudaranya, yaitu celana-celana selutut yang tidak menghambat dirinya berlari, dibandingkan dengan gaun-gaun cantik miliknya yang hampir keseluruhan diblikan oleh neneknya. Kalau Saebyul suda memakai baju milik kembarannya, maka kembarannya hanya akan merengut dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Kata Chanyeol sifat Saebyul mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun.

Sementara Saeryul anak lelakinya memang sangat pendiam. Dia lebih suka menonton televisi ditemani dengan sepiring biskuit cokelat dan segelas susu dibandingkan harus berlarian di dalam rumah seperti saudarinya. Selera humor juga jauh berbeda, lelucon yang menurut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lucu untuk anak kecil seusianya, dia hanya akan menatapnya dengan datar, sulit sekali membuat anak itu tertawa lebar. Saeryul juga orang yang rapih, dia akan sangat marah bila rambut yang sudah dirapihkan oleh papanya atau daddynya dirusak begitu saja oleh tangan-tangan gemas orang yang tidak dikenalinya. Chanyeol bilang Saeryul mirip dengannya, tapi Baekhyun sangat tidak percaya.

Meskipun begitu, keduanya adalah anak penurut.

...

...

..

.

Suasana rumah pasangan ini tampak ramai oleh beberapa kerabat yang datang untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun si kembar. Seisi rumah dipenuhi oleh balon dan kertas warna-warni, beberapa orang nampak sibuk meniup balon dan menghias dinding rumah yang dipimpin oleh Chanyeol, dan beberapa lagi berada di dapur untuk membuat makanan, diketuai oleh nyonya rumah. Sikembar juga ikut membantu walau sebenarnya hanya mengacak-acak, kebanyakan Saebyul yang membuat kekacauan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa memarahinya begitu dia menunjukkan senyuman maut yang membentuk eye smile dimatanya, sangat menggemaskan.

Tema yang dipakai tahun ini adalah unicorn, Saebyul yang minta. Kalau sudah Saebyul yang minta maka permintaan Saeryul pasti akan kalah oleh permintaan kembarannya. Padahal dia ingin sekali ulang tahunnya bertema iron man seperti punya temannya. Minggu lalu dia datang ke pesta ulang tahun temannya, temannya itu memakai tema iron man, keren sekali makanya dia ingin ulang tahunnya kali ini bertema iron man, tapi dia selalu kalah oleh saudarinya. Saudarinya lebih dulu bilang kepada orang tuanya bahwa pesta ulang tahunnya kali ini bertema unicorn. Saudarinya bilang, "Pokoknya tahun ini ulang tahun harus bertema unicorn, ada warna ungu, pink dan kuning."

"Mana bisa begitu Byul-ah, tahun lalu kau kan sudah menentukan tema ulang tahun kita, harusnya tahun ini aku yang menentukan tema," Saeryul merasa tidak senang dengan perkataan kembarannya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Setiap kita ulang tahun aku yang akan menentukan temanya, karena apa? Karena aku adalah kakaknya. Ingat itu!" setelah berkata sperti itu Saebyul berjalan menuju dapur tempat papanya berada, meninggalkan Saeryul yang menatapnya sebal. Yah, memang sih yang lahir lebih dulu Saebyul tapi itu membuktikan bahwa harus dialah yang mengambil keputusan karena hey, Saeryul ini anak laki-laki yang kalau kata daddy seorang laki-laki harus bisa mengambil keputusan, harusnya juga tahun ini dia yang menetukan tema.

Saat ini, Saeryul sedang asik memainkan robot iron man miliknya sendirian, tak perduli dengan sekelilingnya yang sedang ramai orang sibuk menghias. Dia tidak ikut mereka karena tidak ada yang menarik baginya, semuanya berwarna merah muda dan ungu, dia tidak suka, daddynya juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, sesekali dia juga membantu daddynya yang meminta diambilkan sesuatu. Sementara dia asik bermain, dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mengendap dibelakangnya yang tak lain adalah kembarannya sendiri. Saebyul berjalan mengendap dibelakang kembarannya entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya mungkin dia ingin mengajak kembarannya bermain.

"DOR!'

CTAK

Karena Saebyul mengaggetkannya, robot mainan yang dipegangnya patah. Semuanya membeku, bhkan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menghias dinding. Saeryul menatap tidak percaya mainan yang paling disayanginya, mainan kesukaannya hancur terbelah menjadi dua, lalu menatap kearah Saebyul yang sekarang ada didepannya penuh penyesalan, Saeryul menatap marah kepada Saebyul, "Kau sangat menyebalkan!" katanya yang kemudian dia membanting mainannya yang terbelah menjadi dua itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dillantai dua, meninggalkan Saebyul yang hampir menangis dan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Ryul-ah!" Chanyeol menatap anak lelakinya itu dari bawah dengan heran, memang beberapa hari ini Saeryul agak lebih diam, Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan sang anak karena Saeryul jarang bercerita tidak seperti Saebyul yang banyak bicara.

Baekhyun yang mendengar anak perempuannya menangis segera berlari menuju ruang tengah dan menghampiri suaminya. "Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu dan mengahmpiri anak perempuannya yang menangis dan mengusap air matanya, "Saeryul kenapa Byul-ah?" dia bertanya padanya. "Aku tidak tahu papa, aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya tapi kenapa dia begitu marah itu kan hanya mainan,"jawab Saebyul masih menangis. "Yasudah nanti papa tanya ya?"baekhyun menenangkan putrinya. "Biar aku saja." Chanyeol mengajukan diri untuk melihat anak lelakinya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak lantas menghentikan Saeryul dari kegiatannya, dia masih sibuk menggoreskan krayon kebuku mewarnai miliknya, dia tentu sudah tahu pasti yang membuka pintu dan yang sedang menghampirinya ini siapa. Satu fakta yang harus kalian tahu daddynya tidak pernah mengetuk pintu utnuk memasuki kamarnya, kalau papanya adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi privasi walau dia tidak mengerti apa artinya tapi dia menyukainya sikap papanya yang satu itu.

Chanyeol menghampiri anak nya yang dilihatnya tengah mewarnai karakter kesukaannya, dan duduk disampingnya. Anaknya Saeryul memang jarang sekali terlihat menangis, tidak seperti anak kecil kebanyakan bahkan dengan saudari kembarnya sekalipun. Dari bayi pun dirinya jarang menangis dengan suara keras, anaknya ini memang tenang sekali. Termasuk kali ini, walaupun mainan kesayangannya telah dirusak kembarannya dia tidak menangis dan lebih memilih menenangkan diri di kamarnya, dewasa sekali. Menggemaskan.

"Dad?" dirinya membuka mulut untuk berbicara, anaknya sudah memanggilnya terlebih dulu, "Ya?"diapun menjawab sekaligus menunggu anaknya untuk berbicara. "Aku keterlaluan ya pada Saebyul?" Saeryul mengangkat wajahnya utnuk menatap ayahnya, "Dad rasa begitu, Saebyul sedikit menangis tadi. Ada apa my boy, kalian tidak pernah bertengkar seperti tadi?" Chanyeol mencoba mencari tahu penyebab anaknya marah, "Kau tidak menangis karena mainan mu rusak kan?" lanjutnya yang kemudian dibalas gelengan dari anak lelakinya. "Beberapa hari ini Saebyul jadi agak menyebalkan, bahkan dihari ulang tahun kita." Katanya sembari menggoreskan krayon warna merah pada bukunya. "Oh, ya?"Chanyeol jadi semakin bingung. "Dia tidak mau menurutiku tapi aku harus menurutinya," lanjutnya, "Aku sebenarnya ingin tema ulang tahun ku ada iron man nya, tapi Saebyul ingin nya beda." lanjutnya. "Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang pada daddy," kini Chanyeol mulai mengerti permasalahannya. "Percuma dad, daddy dan papa akan lebih kewalahan dengan rengekkan saebyul nantinya," ucapnya dengan masih terus mewarnai tapi sudah berganti lembar.

Chanyeol rasa itu memang benar, anak perempuannya memang lebih sering mendapatkan perhatiannya dan Baekhyun dengan segala rengekkannya, tapi sungguh dia tidak akan mengacuhkan keinginan anak laki-lakinya, dia berusaha utnuk mengabulkan keinginan anak-anaknya seaneh apapun itu. "Seharusnya kau kan bisa bilang daddy atau papa tentang keinginanmu, kita akan mencoba mengabulkannya," dia mengelus rambut anak nya dengan sayang.

"Kau juga harus bilang pada Saebyul tentang keinginanmu dengan pelan-pelan, daddy yakin dia akan mengerti."Chanyeol menjelaskan pada anaknya. "Aku menyesal melakukakannya dad, Saebyul pasti sedih sekali," Saeryul mendongakkan wajahnya yang menyesal, "Aku akan minta maaf padanya,"diiringi senyuman manis yang seperti Baekhyun punya. "Bagus, ingin pelukan baby boy?"Chanyeol menawarkan pelukan karena anak-anak pasti membutuhkannya, Saeryul pun menyambut baik pelukan itu. Dirinya merasa senang dan terkekeh karena jarang sekali daddynya bersikap romantis seperti ini.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Saeryul saling berpelukan, Baekhyun dan anak perempuannya mengintip di balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka merasa kagum dengan anak laki-lakinya yang sangat dewasa dan hangatnya Chanyeol menenangkan anaknya. Dia lalu melirik anak perempuannya yang sudah mendengar perkataan saudaranya Saebyul sedikitnya merasa menyesal karena bersikap egois selama ini. "Nah, Saebyul sudah dengar kan yang Saeryul katakan?" Baekhyun bertanya pada anak perempuannya yang dibalas anggukkan menggemaskan dari si cantik, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Mulai sekarang Saebyul juga harus pikirkan Saeryul juga, dia kan adikmu, ya?" Baekhyun mengelus rambut panjangnya, "Iya Papa." Jawabnya dengan tanpa keraguan.

Pesta pun dimulai, setelah si kembar yang saling memaafkan dengan mengharukan pesta dimulai dengan kegembiraan yang terpancar dari si kembar. Saat acara tiup lilin dimulai, si kembar bingung karena kemana daddynya saat ini!? Gurat kekesalan tergambar di wajah si kembar yamg sedang menanti, sementara para tamu terlihat bingung kenapa si kembar tidak segera meniup lilin, Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang memegang kamera untuk memvideokan si kembar menghampiri, "Kids, kenapa tidak segera tiup lilin?" Baekhyun bertanya pada si kembar dan sikembar menengok secara bersamaan. "Kita menunggu daddy, papa," si anak lelaki yang menjawab, jawaban itu pun tentu membuat Baekhyun kesal juga, kemana si bodoh itu pergi tanpa pamit dan membuat anak-anak nya menunggu seperti ini.

Lalu suara hentakan kaki berjalan yang berisik, membingungkan semua yang hadir di taman belakang rumah itu. Semua mata menatap pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan taman dengan penasaran. Lalu mulailah terlihat sebuah karakter berwarna merah yang menjadi kesukaan Saeryul, iron man. Sementara Baekhyun menatap bingung sosok itu, saeryul yang menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan takjub dan saebyul yang berbinar seraya berteriak,

"DADDY!"

* * *

END

* * *

 **Epilog**

Kedua orang tua si kembar, pasangan paling fenomenal, menatap bahagia kedua anaknya yang sekarang sedang menyanyi di atas panggung mini. Kedua orang tua itu duduk berdampingan dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajah keduanya. Chanyeol sudah melepaskan helm iron man yang membuatnya panas, dirinya juga sedari tadi bernapas dengan pendek-pendek, dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian lelaki mungil disampingnya, "Kau kenapa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya pada suaminya. "Ugh, aku sedikit kesulitan bernapas dengan kostum ini, perut gendutku tertahan pakaian ini Baekhyun, bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol menjelaskan, memang setelah punya anak nafsu makannya tidak terkendali dan juga dia jadi malas berolahraga. "Huh, dasar kupikir ada apa," Baekhyun pun tidak jadi khawatir, "Yang sabar ya." Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang satu itu.

"Omong-omong terima kasih ya kejutannya, Saeryul kelihatannya juga senang sekali," senyuman itu senyuman yang membuat hatinya luluh lantah sejak pertam kali bertemu, senyum yang membuatnya yakin kalau Baekhyun akan menjadi satu-satunya dan sekarang hatinya sedang menjerit betapa dia mencintai lelaki di disampingnya ini.

"Wajahmu seperti sedang menahan buang air besar Chanyeol."

* * *

 **Alhamdulillah, kelar juga walaupun nyicil berhari-hari karena keilangan mood buat nulis. Saya terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah setia membaca disetiap chap, walaupun chap ini aneh banget sumpah.**

 **Sampai jumpa**

 **Ps. Kalian bingung ya sama nama anaknya chanbaek?**


End file.
